


Levanter

by touchvevo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel!Felix - Freeform, Angst and Feels, Aussie Bros, Dark Elements to Arrive at Some Point, Demon!Changbin, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone is Soft & Angsty at Some Point, Everything will be fine, Fairy!Jeongin, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix Has Babie Energy, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mom & Dad Squad Bang Chan and Woojin, Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), One Shot Collection, Protection Squads Be Ready, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shapeshifter!Lee Know, Siren!woojin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Yang Jeongin, Vampire!Bang Chan, Warlock!Hyunjin, Werewolf!Han Jisung, angsty relationships, elf!seungmin, smut free, soft relationships, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchvevo/pseuds/touchvevo
Summary: Han and Felix have grown up together since they were little children. They have been through thick and thin, protecting and staying by each others sides for many years. There was no way anything would break their friendship, and they had no plan in letting it happen.That was until they met an unfortunate circumstance one day. In the world of Levanter, humans and supernatural creatures never got along. Before they were taken from their peaceful homes, the two friends ran away to find a place of shelter and safety.In their search, they came across what appeared to be an abandoned mansion. They quickly decided to take refuge there, assuming they'd be the only ones there. However, upon closer examination, they found that they weren't the only ones in hiding.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay hello everyone !! Stays, Atinys, Nctzens, Kpop fans or just anyone in general lol !!! So this really is my first ever fanfiction on Archive of my Own and can I just say like ,,, wow okay this is kinda cool but now I gotta figure out how everything works and whatnot but it'll be okay !!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like, enjoy this ?? Again, since it is my first time doing this, it may not be that great but I'm hoping that as time goes on and I get to understand the characters more and the storyline goes through more, it'll all be better !!
> 
> Every chapter will be a little bit like ,,, one shots just to keep the story going and it's not all jumbled awkwardly together so hopefully writing them like that with interactions will make it flow nicer !!

The sound of approaching footsteps continued to get louder and louder in the house. His heart felt like it'd burst out of his chest by how much it was pounding against his skin. The hairs on his skin stood up at the sound of a crashing flower vase onto the hardware floor. He looked around, his eyes flicking toward the window in his room and back to his locked room. Before the people had entered the house, he had managed to lock the door and hide behind his bed.

Everything only seemed to get louder the closer they got, and he closed his eyes tightly. A single bang on his door told him they were right outside the door, and it was quickly followed my repeated chants of "open the door!" and "we're gonna break it down!"

_They're taking me. I'm done for. This is the end of Lee Felix. I'm going to be taken in and experimented on or even killed! Either way-_

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of banging on his window, and quickly turned his gaze onto the figure there. _Jisung!_ He had never felt so much relief at the sight of his best friend than he had then. He didn't even hesitate before he was climbing to his feet and running to the window. He took notice that the other had already removed the window screen behind the glass, so that made it easier for him to be able to quickly get out of there. Just as he was able to open the glass finally and started to climb out, he heard the _crash_ of his door falling to the ground. His heart stopped beating for a split second before he climbed out the rest of the way with Jisung grabbing onto his wrist. He could hear the shouting from the people running after him, reaching out to grab onto either of them before they jumped from the roof.

At that exact moment, a pair of elegant white wings revealed themselves hidden inside his sweater, where now two large rips appeared. Within that moment, he wrapped his arms around the other male, whom did the same. That way he was able to safely land the both of them, and they took off without another thought. Although they tried not to, they found themselves looking behind them every once in a while to see if they had caught up with them or not. The further they continued to run, the less they saw of the people who had barged into his room earlier.

They continued running down the streets of their neighborhood until they came across a path that led into the woods. It was a good place to make a detour, a place to avoid being seen more. This was also a way so they weren't out in the open with Felix's exposed wings longer. Besides, if even more people saw, it would lead to even more problems for the two. Things were already messy enough that they were just driven out of their homes.

They made sure to keep their steps as quiet as possible despite the quick dash they were making through the trees. They hopped over fallen logs, dodged thorns and bushes. They were being as careful, yet as quick as they possibly could so they could make sure they were as far from them as possible.

"Jisung... let's slow down now.. I think w- we've lost them." An exhausted voice from Felix rose up among the silence in the woods, slowing down in the process to calmly come to a stop. Han followed in suit, leaning forward to catch his breath before looking toward the other male.

"You alright? I think we could rest for a minute if you need to." His hand rested on the others shoulder, gently rubbing it. "I don't think they'll be around anytime soon." He hummed softly, looking at Felix who glanced back at him.

Felix paused to think, before finally shaking his head. "No, I think I can continue. I just.. prefer not to run anymore." He laughed softly, scratching the back of his head. As much as he wanted to just sit against one of the many trees surrounding them, there was no complete guarantee that they weren't being followed anymore. He didn't want to take the risk, so moving on would just be best. A little walking would never hurt though, so he suggested they just remain walking until they find somewhere to rest.

With a nod of his head, Han understood. He shared the same thoughts, and didn't question him any further. He knew that once Felix set his mind to something, it was hard to focus on something else. With that thought in mind, the two began to walk again, remaining close by each others side. Neither spoke a word nor made any noise other than the calm breathing coming from them. Felix found himself looking in one direction and glancing behind them every once in a while to double check that they were alone, while Jisung did the same but with the other side. _You can never be too careful_ , Han thought silently, a small frown forming across his face.

A little further into the dark woods they went and they came across a stoned path. They looked at each other, wondering if they should walk it or go back through the woods and head a different way. Upon further examination, they felt it'd be better to just walk down the path. Who knows, it could lead to something they want. It started out rough and broken, but the further they walked the trail, the path began to grow smoother and the rocks began to form together.

"Felix?" Finally breaking the silence, Jisung stopped in his tracks, gently hitting Felix on the shoulder before pointing to his right. As Felix followed his pointed finger, he could make out the shape of a large mansion not far from where they stood. "Do you think that could be a place to stay?"

Felix fell silent before he could answer, unsure. "Maybe? Don't you think someone could be staying there though?" He asked, his voice faltering slightly.

"it's a possibility.. but we can at least try it out right?" Jisung looked at the male, shrugging slightly. Felix followed in the shrug, sighing softly.

"Lets try it out. If not, we can just continue until we find somewhere else, right?" Felix managed a small smile.

Jisung nodded in agreement, his own smile forming at the others. "Alright! Sounds good to me! Lets get moving then. I'm getting weird vibes over here now." He mumbled, rubbing his arm before starting to walk in the direction of the large mansion.

Felix quickly followed after him, making sure once again to stay close to his side. They weren't that far away from it so it didn't take long before they were almost at the front door. However, just as they were about to walk up to the front porch and to the door, they froze in their tracks at the sound of a twig cracking behind them, causing them both to whip around to face a blonde haired male. The three stared at each other for a few moments, before the voice spoke up finally,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii !!! Okie so this is kind of short but it's just the beginning! The chapters will probably get longer as time goes on !! But yeah here it is !! I think it's good? Probably isn't the best and could be better but at least I tried right? lol
> 
> I just realized I'm introducing myself now but hello !! You guys can call be Star or Starrie, either works !! Once again, I hope this turns out well and you all enjoy it !! Thanks for giving me a chance !!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Felix are finally gonna meet the boys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii !!! So thank you to everyone who has read this so far !! I hope it gets better as time goes on lol !! We're finally getting introduced to the rest of the boys in this chapter so I hope you guys are all excited !!

The silence that fell over the two youngsters was unpleasant. Their gaze was fixated on the figure that stood behind them, looking at them with just as much confusion as they shared in their widened eyes. They took a step back as the other took a step toward them, watching as he held his hands up in a way to show he wasn't a threat.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to know what you're doing here." The male repeated more calmly this time. He could tell the two were panicked, and that was not what he had intended. Of course, he supposed it made sense. He did walk up right behind them and just spoke in a stern tone, which even he'd admit would have scared him as well. So perhaps that wasn't the smartest thing to do on his part.

After a couple more moments of hesitation, Felix finally lightly bowed his head in greeting. He lifted his head to glance back toward the male, gulping in the process. "Uh.. We're obviously not from here. We were just trying to find a place to stay even for just a night. We-" He paused, glancing at Jisung for support. He couldn't just flat out state that they were on the run from people wanting to experiment on them. They didn't know this guy. Who knows if he'd go and report that he'd found two supernaturals near his home. Anything could happen, and they needed to be careful and smart.

"We got lost in the woods. We were on our way to.. another friends house but wanted to take a short cut and thought we were going the right way but obviously we're wrong, right Lixie?" Jisung added in, grabbing onto his shoulders and laughing as confidently as he could. But anyone who knew Jisung would know that it was the most awkward laugh ever, especially coming from after trying to make up a scenario to get them out of the situation as fast as possible.

"Yeah so.. We should probably get going then, right? Since.. this house obviously belongs to someone. We don't need to intrude or anything, right Jisung?" Felix piped up, wrapping his arm around the others waist.

The other male just watched the two grow obviously more flustered by the minute, staring blankly at them. He let out a soft chuckle finally breaking up the silence, and let his head hang low a bit as he crossed his arms. The two looked up at the sound of his laugh, the skin on their arms rising.

"You don't have to pretend to be going somewhere. Whether or not you're walking away from someone doesn't matter to me. But, are you sure that a _friends_ place is where you were heading?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

The two paused to look at each other before looking back, Jisung taking the initiate to question the other. "W- What do you mean?"

"Your wings." He said simply, pointing toward the pair of white wings tucked tightly against Felix's back. Panic rose in Felix when he turned to look at his still exposed wings, and then looked back to the other who still held a small smile. "But don't worry, I won't do anything to get you in trouble." He paused, his gaze now focused on the blonde male. "Angel?"

Felix froze once again, but decided that there was no use trying to deny it. How was this person saying these things so easily too? "Y- yes.." He mumbled.

"Figured. Considering you're with him, I'm assuming you're something too, right?" He now turned to look at Jisung who nodded slowly.

"Werewolf. You're terrifyingly calm. Are you.. one too?" Jisung asked, hesitation evident in his voice as he spoke up.

"Yep, I am. I'm a vampire actually. And since we're already on these terms, it's okay to introduce ourselves right?" He paused, gaining slow nods from the two once again. "Great! So my name is Bang Chan, but you two are free to call me Chan. And.. if I'm correct, one of you is... a Jisung and.. Lixie?" He looked at the respected males.

"Felix, actually. You can just call me Felix.. for now." Felix spoke up, blinking. Lixie wasn't a name he was used to using with anyone other than Jisung. Then again, he never gave anyone the chance to call him Lixie since he rarely hung out with anyone other than him.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you then. Now, I don't know what story to be true; you trying to hide from humans or you actually going to a friends house but either way, if you'd like, you can come stay here. I've got plenty of rooms and although there's a couple other residents, I don't think they'd mind newcomers. Unless you really are going somewhere else, then you are free to go. But know you're welcome to stay until you want to leave." At that, Chan flashed them a welcoming smile, before nodding his head and beginning to walk toward the front porch.

Felix and Jisung stood where they were, taking in the vampires words. They were unsure of if they should take his offer, but then again, he was still a stranger to them. Although they now knew each other by a full name basis, they couldn't shake the feeling that something could go wrong.

"Should we.. go? We don't really have anywhere to go.. what if they find us if we keep running?" Felix spoke up, looking toward the older. "He seems trustworthy enough. That smile didn't seem suspicious but.. actually friendly."

Jisung hummed in agreement, flashing the younger a smile. If Felix was comfortable enough with something, he was too. If Felix believed that something was right and trustworthy, he believed it too. "Then lets go before he closes the door behind him."

Felix nodded at that, a small grin forming on his face. "Chan! Wait up please!" The angel exclaimed after the vampire, watching as he turned to look at the two sprinting up to the porch before opening the door to the mansion. The two quickly slowed as they got to the door, bowing their head in thanks as they entered the mansion.

[----------------------------------------------------]

As soon as they entered the mansion, they immediately were surprised to see how nice, yet how _dark_ it looked. The walls were all painted black but the paint was starting to crack in some areas, especially the corners, making it look like the walls could just crumble down in any second. It made a cool aesthetic look though, instantly pleasing the two newcomers. There weren't many windows, besides the one they saw directly in front of them across the wall and beside the large tv that hung in the living room. In the living room, there was a long couch that pulled to the side so that it took up the wall space and the open space between the dining room and the living room. On the other wall space, there was a coffee table with a lamp connected to it and in front of the couch was another coffee table, longer than the other.

Chan shut the door behind him gently, watching as the two walked in slowly, clearly entranced by the way it look on the inside. He couldn't help the small smile that grew on his face the more he watched them, seeing the way their heads darting in one direction to the other. He finally cleared his throat, and just as he was about the start talking, another voice cut him off.

"Channie!! Are you finally back? We've been waiting for _hours_!" The voice belonged to that of a bright, cheery looking male, probably a little younger than Felix and Jisung. He was dressed in sweatpants and a oversized sweater, a bright smile growing on his lips even when he looked toward the two males. "Oh, who are these guys?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

Chan laughed softly, stretching his arms out. "I was just about to call for you and the others, Jeongin. Do you mind fetching the rest of the boys for me?" He asked the younger whom they realized was probably the 'Jeongin' he had said.

"Uh... Changbin said before you left that he wouldn't be coming down. He said he's busy working on something!" The male spoke up.

Chan paused for a moment, before nodding. "I mean.. I'd greatly appreciate it if he came down just for a couple of minutes. Then he can go back to what he was doing. Can you tell him that?"

The male nodded quickly, offering a playful salute toward the older before bolting back to where he came from. He had shot them yet another bright smile just before he disappeared up the stairs to the second floor, assuming that was where everyone else was.

In a couple of minutes, the sounds of scurrying feet pounded down the creaking, dark gray steps revealing six other males coming down the stairs. They all came to a stop at the edge when they saw two unfamiliar figures there, before looking back at Chan.

Chan smiled warmly, and motioned for them to gather in the living room, guiding Jisung and Felix there as well.

Once everyone was comfortable and content, Chan stood up, looking around the room.

"As you can tell, we have some new faces. I met them outside the house and after talking to them for a bit, realized they probably needed a place to stay. I don't know the whole story but it appears they too are in hiding. I think it'd be best to let them stay here for a little bit. I don't know how long they'll be staying, but I hope you guys will be welcoming to them no matter how long they stay. Understand?" He spoke up, his voice commanding but calming at the same time. Chan sat down beside Jeongin once he was done, allowing the others to start introducing themselves.

The boy they had already seen was the first to stand up after Chan, bounding excitedly to where Felix and Jisung were sitting. He held out his hand cheerily, a boyish grin on his face. "I'm Yang Jeongin! But you can just call me Jeongin! I'm a fairy! I can already tell we're gonna be really good friends!"

The boy, Jeongin, was already seeming to be a sweetheart, the two could tell. They each shook his hand eagerly, both matching smiles with the fairy. He had silvery blonde hair and a smile that could light up the whole room even with a light on. Could he possibly be the human version of the sun?

The next one to get up and greet them was a tall male with fluffy light brown hair. He too had a calming small, and it gave them a sense of reassurance and safety, yet confident and fierce, like a bear in a way. "Hello, welcome to the team. I'm Kim Woojin, and I'm a siren. It's been a while since Chan has brought home some new friends. I hope you guys enjoy it here." Woojin shook their hands as well, before going to sit back down beside Jeongin.

The next was by the name of another brown haired boy named Lee Know, a shapeshifter who gave them a smile but didn't offer a handshake. Instead, he ruffled both their heads, before saying, "Have fun while you're with us. You can always come to me if you need something. I may not be able to help with everything, but I can do my best."

They were soon greeted by Seungmin, an elf who had been previously cuddled up to Jeongin before he got up to introduce himself first. His hair was a little more styled, but still had a little bit of a fluffiness to it. If he hadn't stated that he was an elf, Jisung would have thought he was a werewolf too, or even a shapeshifter who often spent time in a canine form. But he was nice as well, but quickly went back to sitting with Jeongin and Chan.

Hyunjin introduced himself with a tip of his hat, pulling out two carrots after stating that he was a warlock. Although being a warlock meant more than just magic tricks, it still felt fitting to introduce himself that way. Plus it put a smile on the two, so he felt accomplished.

The final person didn't get up to greet them. He just watched them keenly as everyone else introduced themselves. He had darker brown hair, that was messily parted to cover his forehead and just above his eyes. He stayed in his spot, but spoke up after sending them a small wave. "I'm Changbin. A demon." He mumbled, sitting back against the edge of the couch.

Now that the rest of the room had introduced themselves, Chan looked back at the two males, and smiled. "You two can introduce yourselves now too."

"Oh- right.. Should I go first..?" Felix mumbled as he blinked over at Jisung beside him, who matched his blinking eyes. Shaking his head, Felix finally stood up slowly, a smile growing on his face in an instant as he looked around the room. "Um.. hi! So, I'm Lee Felix, but you can call me Felix. I'm an angel and uh.. yeah. I'm.. glad to be meeting you all and I hope we can get along."

Once he sat down, Jisung stood up almost immediately, bowing his head respectfully, gaining a gasp from Felix who quickly repeated in. That brought laughter from the rest of the group, before falling silent to focus back onto Jisung.

"Hello! I'm Han Jisung, a werewolf. You can call me either one you want, both work fine! I'm glad you are all giving me and Felix a chance here. I also hope we can all get along. Thank you." He finished with yet another bow, Felix mirroring again as well. Jisung sat back beside Felix, the two smiling softly at each other.

"Well, now that we have all met each other, I think we could all use some food. What do you guys think? You hungry?" Chan spoke up, glancing to the other two.

"Uh- yeah sure!" Jisung nodded quickly.

"Can we have pizza tonight, Channie? Pretty please?" Jeongin jumped up, Seungmin following with bright, puppy dog eyes.

It wasn't even long before Chan chuckled, and nodded quickly. "Does pizza sound good for everyone else?" That gained a collective nod from everyone and a couple "Yes!" and "Please!" from Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin.

And so, Chan got up to order the pizza, ruffling their new companions heads gently. "Woojin will show you to your rooms. You two can go rest up for a little bit." He smiled softly, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jisung and Felix watched as he walked off, before glancing back to see Woojin standing in front of them.

"Come on. I'll take you to your room. I'll get a change of clothes for you two as well. Then you can rest for a little bit like Chan said." He motioned for them to get up, before gently prodding them up the stairs and to their rooms.

They finally found a new home. A place with friendly companions who quickly welcomed them with open arms. How could they have gotten so lucky for this?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little mischievous in the quiet house of the Strays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehe oh yes Changbin and Hyunjin are gonna cause some trouble with Felix and Han experiencing it firsthand !! Everything will be fine !!
> 
> #ProtectChan
> 
> Also thanks to Mimi & Quinn for giving me some ideas for this chaotic chapter oml. I hope this does some justice <3

"Jeongin you can't eat that! Those are bad for you! Bad fairy, bad fairy!"

Yep, Jeongin got way too curious again. He had already tried a tiny bit of Tide laundry detergent, mistaking it for some sort of clear syrup. As soon as it hit his throat, he was immediately regretting that choice. Thankfully Seungmin was walking into the kitchen right when it happened, and he immediately yelled for someone to come, Woojin being the first to run out of his room with Chan following close behind. They quickly helped their youngest wash the taste out of his mouth, with Woojin rubbing his back soothingly. By now the rest of the boys had come into the room, concerned looks on their faces but they remained away from the room. They didn't want to cause any more stress to build for anyone.

"Does that feel better? You can breathe well, right?" Chan's concerned tone caused tears to well up in Jeongin's eyes, but the younger nodding quickly.

"Thank you.. I'm sorry.." Jeongin mumbled, turning his head away from the others around him.

Seungmin quickly pushed the other two males away gently, before wrapping his arms around the maknae. "It's okay, Innie. We just don't want anything to happen to our Jeongin, right?" He smiled softly, cupping his cheeks gently to squish them together. That granted him a bright smile and a small giggle, but the fairy nodded quickly.

"I wanna go watch a movie now.. Please?" Jeongin looked up at Woojin and Chan, who quickly nodded with smiles before leaving the kitchen to head to the living room. The others were already piled into the living room, each sitting in their own spots. It wasn't long before Seungmin and Jeongin rested on the floor, while Woojin and Chan took their places on the couch right behind the youngest two. With that, they all began their watching of the movie "Minions", something Jeongin had suggested to the agreement of everyone else.

The house was growing silent as everyone began to file to their rooms to rest for the night once the movie ended. Jeongin and Seungmin left to their room first, mumbling slurred and quiet good nights to everyone else before they disappeared into their room. Chan, Woojin and Minho left to their respective rooms, leaving Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix in the living room alone. The four decided to play a few rounds of Mario Kart, something Felix had suggested as soon as he saw the disc. It was a heated game, ending with the more experienced members, Felix and Jisung. With a successful win from Felix, he and Jisung decided to get some sleep, walking to the second floor and slipping into their shared room. With that, Changbin and Hyunjin were alone.

As the night went on, Hyunjin ended up on the couch watching funny animal videos. This was a normal thing for the warlock to end up watching if it was late in the night and he just wasn't tired. That or causing trouble with a particular demon. It was a never-ending habit, and tonight seemed like it'd become that.

The said demon was currently sitting on the windowsill, staring out the window towards the dark trees in the distance, headphones in his ears. His head bopped a little with every beat, a small hum following every once in a while. He wore black sweatpants with a black hoodie over a gray shirt, the hood draped over his head. His blackened hair was a ruffled mess, brushing lightly just above his eyes. He fell silent, leaning his head against the glass as he closed his eyes for a moment. Although he wasn't necessarily able to sleep, the demon often found himself closing his eyes when he was content and relaxed the most.

That ended pretty quickly.

"Changbinnie~!!" The loud voice from the other male in the room grew as Hyunjin jumped up from the couch and bounded over to Changbin. He hopped onto the windowsill beside him and tilted his head cheerily.

"Hm?" The demon responded, blinking toward the warlock.

"You know what time it is?" His eyes grew wide, watching as Changbin looked at his phone and then back at the male.

"2:57 am?" He mumbled, Hyunjin nodding quickly in response.

"Exactly! It's almost 3:00 am! Which means.." He raised his eyebrows to await the continuation from the other male.

Instead of a response, Changbin looked from the time on his phone and back to Hyunjin before a grin came across his face. The grin was mirrored by Hyunjin, who quickly bounced off the windowsill and onto the hardwood floor of the living room. Changbin quickly followed after, taking out his headphones and putting them into the pocket of his hoodie.

"Okay I've got an idea! Han and Felix have been here for a couple of days now, right? How about we introduce them to our _late night fun_?" Hyunjin asked.

Changbin paused for a moment, walking toward the stairway that led to the males' shared room. He had to think about it. Sure, it would be fun to get them used to these kinds of things, considering they were usually pretty normal for them. They had stopped for the past couple of days since Chan told them to behave while the two got used to their new home. Looks like tonight will be different.

Hyunjin watched him carefully, waiting for a response from the demon. He tapped his foot awkwardly on the ground, humming silently to himself. After another long moment of silence, he got an idea.

"How about we wake them up and show them ourselves? This can be our way of giving them a heads up!" Hyunjin grinned once again, walking over to the shorter male before wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "What d'you say? I think they would appreciate it at least!"

He had a good point, Changbin had to agree. With a matching grin once again, he nodded quickly. "Sounds like a good idea to me!"

"Perfect! Let's do it then!"

[----------------------------------------------------]

"No, I wanna go back to sleep-" A groan followed the deep, raspy voice of Lee Felix in his bed. He buried his face further into his pillow, trying to drown out the voices from both Hyunjin and Changbin who were trying to wake up both males.

"Just for a little bit, please? We have something cool to show you! It really won't last long I promise! Besides," Changbin paused, glancing toward Hyunjin and Jisung on the other side of the room, before looking back at Felix. "Chan will probably come out soon anyway. He can't sleep either and it won't be long before he hears us." He mumbled.

Jisung had finally sat up before Changbin finished talking, giving in to Hyunjin's persistent "wake up, wake up" every five seconds. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he stretched his arms. "We only got-" He paused, looking at his phone. "two hours of sleep." He frowned, yawning.

"Why is this so important to wake us now? How come you couldn't have done it earlier?" Felix whined, lifting his head finally, looking to see Jisung sitting up now. He sighed, sitting up himself now.

Before another response or complaint could be made, Hyunjin and Changbin had grabbed both males' hands, dragging them out of their beds and then down the stairs and into the living room. They plopped both of them down onto the couch, before looking at each other with a nod of their heads.

"Alright, so we haven't been able to do this since you guys arrived because of Chan. But I think that we should be allowed to show what we're really like if we're going to be all living together for a while longer, right?" Hyunjin was the first to speak up, winking playfully.

"It's time you two experienced the power of a warlock and a demon together!" Changbin continued, straightening his stance.

Felix and Jisung shared unsure glances for a moment before looking back at the two males in front of them.

Before anyone could say anything or even object, a breeze began to pick up suddenly in the room, chilling the two youngers instantly. It felt like a tub of ice water was poured onto them, and then the cold breeze of a winter night followed right after. It caused them both to push closer to each other, huddling up for warmth. Their gazes landed back onto the warlock and demon, concentrated in their work.

Hyunjin had his eyes closed, chanting something while Changbin just held his eyes shut, clearly deep in thought. They had never seen these two so concentrated and so serious in the days they'd been staying, so to say they were intimidated was an understatement.

Then, as if things couldn't get any more intense, the sound of rattling from pictures hanging on the wall or standing up on shelves began to pick up. It wasn't long before a few were falling off the walls or the shelves to the ground with a loud crash. Felix and Jisung instantly placed their hands against their ears, trying to block out the sound as much as they could. More things began to fly around the room, loud crashes happening at every corner. No matter how tightly they covered their ears, they could not hide the sound.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of them. As soon as Felix and Jisung looked in its direction, they could see the light forming into a circle, brighter than anything they had seen. It began to grow, the room growing brighter and windier by the minute.

Just before things were about to get more chaotic, the sound of a door crashing open could be heard. Another door could be heard opening, followed by another and another. Soon all the doors could be heard opening, and finally emerged the figures of the other housemates. With their concentration off, the white circle ceased to exist, the following objects that were flying around crashing onto the floor.

"Yah-! I was trying to sleep!" Minho yelled from his room, his loud, angered footsteps ringing in their ears as he stomped into the living room, a hard glare on the demon and warlock.

It was quickly followed by Chan, who crossed his arms as soon as he saw what they were doing. "I told you guys to wait a _week_ before you do this again! What if you wake up Felix and Ji-" He turned his gaze onto the couch to meet the eyes of the currently huddled Felix and Jisung. He turned his gaze back onto the other two, and groaned, covering his face for a moment before looking back up again.

"Hey, we woke them up before we did anything so they could have a heads up! Plus, it was fun to see even if we didn't get to finish, _right_?" Hyunjin spoke up, crossing his arms.

Felix quickly nodded, with Jisung looking at Felix and then back at Chan.

"I just wanted to go back to sleep.." He mumbled, avoiding his gaze from the warlock and demon. "Which.. can I do that now? I'll talk more tomorrow. Come on, Lix." He shuffled off the couch, dragging a clinging Felix with him. They disappeared back up the stairs and into their room before anyone could say anything else.

Chan sighed, shaking his head. "Looks like it's time to get back into that coffin.." He already began to walk back into his room, Woojin glancing toward Changbin and Hyunjin.

"Let's stay calm for the rest of the night, please? We'll discuss this more in the morning." Woojin followed after Bang Chan.

Minho just shook his head. "If you do it again, give me a heads up. That way I'll know to put in noise-canceling headphones." He flashed them another glare, before turning around to the tired figures of Seungmin and Jeongin. He quickly whipped back to look at the older males. "See? You woke up the babies!" He growled, before gently placing his hands on both of their shoulders and walking them back to their room, whispering to them softly.

Hyunjin frowned, scratching the back of his head. A yawn finally escaped his mouth, and he glanced at Changbin who shared a similar frown. "Well.. I guess I should head to bed then since our fun has been spoiled. But we can do it again tomorrow maybe? Now that Felix and Jisung know what to expect?" He grinned.

"Sounds perfect!" Changbin nodded, giving him a high-five.

With that, Hyunjin bounded out of the living room and to his room, shouting goodnight to the demon before closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung are home alone while the others are out shopping. Minho is just trying to chill in his room and watch the latest episode of his favorite show while Jisung is trying to bake some cookies. This quickly turns into some playful baking schemes between the two shifters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for posting this chapter later after my scheduled plan but you know what maybe I'll just start adding chapters just whenever I feel like it lol. That way I can have more freedom with how long I need and don't feel pressured to put out a chapter I guess ??? Plus it'll be easier since I procrastinate so much lol
> 
> But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this Minsung focused chapter !! I might have a Changlix chapter next :D

The house was unusually silent that day. Jisung and Minho remained at home alone while the other boys had gone out shopping for food. Dinner was the main focus but knowing them, Jisung assumed they'd be grabbing snacks and treats as well.

That being said, Jisung had plans. He and Felix had been talking about doing something for the others who so kindly welcomed them into their home despite them being strangers. Although he hadn't done it in a while, he thought he could cook - well, more like bake - something for them.

A reminder that Jisung hasn't baked cookies in a long time. Keep that in mind.

He quickly grabbed as many things as he could remember to make cookies, such as eggs, water, flour, cookie mix, and even chocolate chips. He had bowls and a beaker for the mixing of the ingredients. He continued to look around, unsure of what else he could get. He intended to make the cookies without a recipe.

That quickly came to haunt the werewolf.

He quickly started with filling the beaker with a half a cup of water and then adding in the eggs to it. After whisking that together, he quickly moved onto the dry ingredients, which was the flour and cookie mix. He mixed them well together before looking toward the oven. He paused for a moment again, trying to remember how high would be the best for the temperature. He should get the oven preheated so it would be ready by the time he puts the cookies in.

He decides to put it at 350° and then gets a baking sheet ready. When that's prepped, he returns to the two separate bowls of the wet and dry ingredients. Grabbing a whisk, he looks to begin mixing the cookie mix and flour into the water and eggs, careful not to make _too_ much of a mess.

Yeah that didn't last long.

He was plugging in the whisk when he stumbled a bit and knocked over the bag of flour. It filled the area quickly, dusting his face and clothes and of course the ground, covering the kitchen in the white mix. He coughed, shaking his head to remove some of it. He rubbed his eyes but hesitated to open them.

"Minho? Can you come to the kitchen-" Jisung called out, hoping Minho would hear him.

It took a little bit, and he had to repeat it, but from across the hall, he could hear Minho speaking up.

"What do you want? I'm trying to rest!" He yelled, a groan following. It wasn't long before the sound of a door opening and a groaning Minho emerged from the room.

He walked into the kitchen where he was called for before stopping in front of the kitchen and looking around. He could see the flour covering the kitchen, and his gaze finally landed on the male. He had to stifle his laugh at the sight, but he couldn't contain himself.

He bent over in laughter, clutching onto his stomach. He could hear a whine come from the werewolf, and he looked up at him to see him pouting.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me! I'm just- trying to make cookies!" Jisung frowned, crossing his arms.

"How's that working for you?" Minho sneered.

Jisung huffed, before motioning toward his eyes. "C- can you help clean my eyes? I don't want to open them yet since there's flour on them.."

Minho watched him for a moment, unable to keep his gaze off him. He almost didn't process what the other said until his eyes landed on the other's hands motioning toward his eyes.

"Ah y- yeah of course!" The shifter finally nodded quickly, masking his nervous chuckle with a shake of his head.

He quickly left the kitchen to the bathroom to grab a washrag before running back into the kitchen. He turned on the faucet on the sink and let the water soak in for a moment before turning to the younger.

"I've got the washrag ready. Keep your eyes closed."

With that, he gently grabbed Jisung's arm to keep him stable, before gently dabbing on his eyelid, removing the flour from it carefully. When he was done with that eye, he blew on it gently before quickly moving onto the next eye. He once again blew on it gently when he was done. He took a step back, and smiled softly.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Jisung nodded, opening his eyes slowly as he adjusted to the light. His gaze landed onto the older male, and he smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Ah, that's better! Being able to see!" He laughed.

Minho laughed with him, nodding in response. "Of course! You said you were making cookies? What's with all the flour on - everywhere?"

"Ah- I knocked it over when I was trying to plug in the mixer." Jisung's voice trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

A simple _hm_ was what the older responded with, and he motioned for the other to continue.

"Oh- um- would you like to join me?" The werewolf suddenly looked toward the shifter, his eyes hopeful.

Minho blinked for a moment, but then shrugged. "I'm here now, so sure."

A quick smile formed on the younger boys' face, which was quickly matched onto the older males as well.

They both focused quickly back on the baking, with Minho helping with the mixing while Jisung made sure the oven was still preheating. They were silent a bit through the process, except the small hums coming from them. When they were finally done with mixing, they rolled them into small balls and placed them on the baking sheet before placing them in the oven.

[----------------------------------------------------]

"So what did you do before you came here?"

Minho looked up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment. The two males had moved onto the couch after placing in the cookies and decided to wait comfortably. It was pretty quick that they had gotten into conversations. It had been a little while now since Felix and Jisung had found comfort in their new home. Jisung was happy to be getting along with everyone, but being with Minho made him feel better. He was finally getting to know someone more and he couldn't lie to himself that he wasn't the least bit intrigued the most with the shapeshifter.

"Nothing really. Before Woojin found me I was just scraping around for food, trying to make a living. I had been chased out of my home after an unfortunate situation, and just ran off. I couldn't return home even if I wanted to. It was a couple of weeks before Woojin found me and invited me to come to live with him and Chan. We had Hyunjin and Seungmin as well. Changbin and Jeongin didn't come until a little later after." Minho paused, smiling softly. "I never felt so much warmth and safety before I came here. This really became my one and only home. And I hope you and Felix can feel the same."

Jisung enjoyed hearing about Minho's journey to finding his new home. He couldn't help the small bit of flutter in his stomach, but he quickly brushed it off so he could focus on Minho and only him.

They continued to talk for a while longer, Jisung rambling on about something Felix did one day on the roof (if Felix found out, he'd probably kick Jisung onto Mars). The time passed by, with their laughter filling the room.

The laughter finally died down when Minho fell silent, looking alarmed.

"Uh- do you smell that?" He asked, staring at Jisung.

The younger paused to smell and then gasped. "Shit! The cookies!"

They both jumped up from their spots on the couch and ran to the kitchen, where smoke was building up a little. Minho grabbed a mitten and quickly pulled out the tray of cookies and throwing them on top of the stove.

They're silent for a moment as they stare at the now burnt cookies. Jisung sighs, pouting. His attempt at making cookies for everyone going down the drain. Minho's rubbing his back, before grinning.

"Hey, I'm sure Chan and the others are still shopping. We could ask them to grab cookies before they go. We can always try baking another day? I don't think the oven can take anymore today." Minho laughed, happy to gain a laugh back from the younger.

"Sure, that sounds good." Jisung smiled brightly.

Minho walked back into the living room to call Chan, who quickly answers.

"Hey Chan! You guys still at the store?" Jisung could hear Minho's voice speaking up.

"Yep, almost done! Need something?"

"Can you grab cookies? We tried to uh- make some cookies and- it didn't end very well." He paused. "We didn't burn the house down! Just ruined the cookies that Jisung was making."

The other line was silent for a moment, and Minho thought the other had hung up for a moment before he finally spoke up again.

"Got it. Just remember to clean up the kitchen please. I don't want to come home to the house smelling of burnt cookies!" And with that, he hung up.

Minho laughed nervously, before looking toward Jisung. "He'll get the cookies!"

Jisung nods, giving him a thumbs up.

Although it didn't work out, it still made for a fun experience with him. Plus, he got to hang out with the older male, which made it even better!


	5. Chapter Five

Sooooooooooooooo

I bet a lot of people has heard about the situation w WJ.

Unless you guys have questions or concerns, I'm not gonna go into detail about that. What I will do is drop this fic though. It didn't really work out too well anyways obviously.

Who knows, I've been wanting to do a chat fic so maybe I can turn this into that instead and ofc ,,, w/o WJ bc ,,,,,,,,,, yeah.

Anyways, I love you all and if you did give my fic a chance when it was up, thank you !! I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with updating and whatnot !!

If you want my socials, I have Instagram, twitter, wattpad and even quotev too so !! Just lemme know if you want any of those lol :D


End file.
